


Mayorella

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольный пересказ сказки «Cinderella».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayorella

Эта история, как и всё плохое в его жизни, началась с Сого.  
– Хиджиката-сан, счастливо оставаться!  
Хиджиката поднял голову от бумаг, моргнул и потёр переносицу. Наверное, он совсем заработался, раз ему мерещится Сого в смокинге.  
– Вы уж тут постарайтесь за нас всех, – добавил глюк и исчез.  
Как-то это всё было подозрительно. Хиджиката встал, в два шага пересёк комнату и вышел на энгава. Во дворе творилось чёрт знает что – выезд перегородили два длинных лимузина, а вокруг столпились все капитаны отрядов. В смокингах.   
Хиджиката понял, что ему надо либо срочно брать отпуск, либо искать себе новых офицеров.  
– Что тут происходит? – спросил он грозно.  
– Вы что, забыли? – Сого распахнул глаза с невинным видом. – У старика Мацудайры какой-то праздник и он пригласил всех нас. Даже лимузины прислал.  
Что-то такое Хиджиката и в самом деле слышал, но напрочь забыл об этом.  
– Говорят, он пригласил самураев со всего Эдо, – с удовольствием рассказывал Сого. – Грандиозная будет вечеринка!  
– А где Кондо-сан?  
– Уже уехал.  
Такой подлости от любимого шефа он никак не ожидал.  
– Ну и нам пора, – Сого махнул рукой и попятился, но Хиджиката успел схватить его за шиворот.  
– Не так быстро! Кто останется в казармах, если вы все уедете?  
– Вы, конечно, – не моргнув глазом, ответил Сого.  
Должно быть, хватка Хиджикаты ослабла от шока, потому что поганец вывернулся из его рук и отбежал подальше.  
– И как я один тут справлюсь?!  
– Да легко, – Сого начал загибать пальцы. – Отправите рядовых на патрулирование, а если возникнет проблема, возьмёте любой из отрядов и со всем разберётесь. Вас ведь потому и прозвали Демоном, что вы способны делать несколько дел одновременно.  
– Не поэтому! – Хиджиката потёр лоб. – Так, вы все. Каждый возьмёт с собой рацию и будет на связи. Если что-то случится, я вас вызову, и только попробуйте там напиться – лично сеппуку сделаю каждому. Ясно?  
– Так точно, заместитель командующего!  
Через четверть часа лимузины увезли всех бездельников на танцы, а Хиджиката приказал Тэцу заварить чай покрепче и вернулся к работе. Отчёты за месяц ждали его.

Он разбирал бумаги где-то около часа, когда рация, которую он предусмотрительно положил рядом, ожила и позвала голосом Сого:  
– База! База! Приём!  
Хиджиката выплюнул сигарету, схватил рацию и выкрикнул.  
– База слушает! Сого, что случилось?!   
– Хиджиката-сан, здесь так здорово! Жаль, что вас нет.  
– Ты что, поиздеваться решил?  
– А какой здесь шведский стол! – голос Сого звучал невнятно, как если бы он говорил с набитым ртом.  
– Сого, какого…  
– Кажется, я вижу мясное блюдо, которое ещё не пробовал. До связи, Хиджиката-сан!   
Хиджиката зло уставился на замолчавшую рацию и в сердцах швырнул её на стол. Ну ничего, рано или поздно, этот гад вернётся и получит по заслугам. Хиджиката достал новую сигарету взамен напрасно погибшей и вернулся к работе.  
Время шло, дело спорилось. В казармах не осталось никого, кроме часовых и дежурных – никто не отвлекал, не пытался убить, не приставал с дурацкими просьбами и не рассказывал истории о холодном сердце одной не к ночи будь помянутой красавицы. Хиджиката ещё никогда не работал так продуктивно. Он разобрал отчёты, составил график дежурств на месяц и уже взялся за накопившиеся счета, когда в сёдзи со стороны двора постучали, а потом распахнули створки, не дожидаясь ответа.  
– Тоши, как ты тут?  
На пороге стоял Кондо, нарядный и виноватый.  
– Прекрасно, – сварливо отозвался Хиджиката. – Просто как в сказке.  
Кондо сник.  
– Прости, Тоши, я не знаю, как так получилось. Я же специально попросил Сого напомнить тебе про вечеринку. Не представляю, почему он этого не сделал.  
Зато Хиджиката представлял, и очень хорошо.  
– Да ладно вам, – сказал он, смягчившись, – мне и так неплохо. Вы-то почему вернулись?  
Кондо тяжело вздохнул.  
– Узнал, что ты остался тут один, работать за всех, и не смог дальше веселиться. Это ведь несправедливо!  
Хиджиката слегка смутился. Всё-таки, если закрыть глаза на некоторые крохотные недостатки, у него был самый лучший командир в мире.  
– Поэтому я решил, – продолжил Кондо, – ты отправляйся к Мацудайре и повеселись там, как следует, а я за тебя подежурю.  
Вот только он всегда всё понимал неправильно.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – сказал Хиджиката недовольно. – Я лучше здесь останусь.  
– Тоши, я всё понимаю, не надо притворяться.  
Не было никого страшнее Кондо, считающего, что делает доброе дело.  
– Я не могу ехать, у меня же нет смокинга, – попытался отговориться Хиджиката.  
– Есть! – торжествующе ответил Кондо. – Мы брали напрокат для всех и для тебя тоже. Твой комплект всё ещё висит в раздевалке.  
Он выглянул наружу и крикнул.  
– Есть там кто? Тэцу-кун, принеси костюм заместителя командующего.  
– А на чём я поеду? – не сдавался Хиджиката. – Все патрульные машины на выезде.  
– Мой лимузин всё ещё ждёт во дворе.  
В комнату вбежали Ямазаки и Тэцуноске, один держал запакованный в полиэтилен смокинг, другой – лакированные туфли.  
– Ваш смокинг, заместитель командующего!  
– Я почищу ваши туфли, Хиджиката-сан!  
Хиджиката аж попятился от такого напора.  
– Да что мне там делать?! – воскликнул он с отчаянием.   
– Просто отдохни, – ответил Кондо. Он вытащил из своей петлицы розу и протянул ему. – К тому же, у них замечательный шведский стол. Пальчики оближешь! 

Праздник удался на славу. Огромное, богато украшенное помещение было забито веселящимися людьми, на подиуме играл Императорский Оркестр, специально выписанный из Киото, по танцполу кружились пары, а шведский стол ломился от изысканных закусок. «Настоящий бал для моей принцессы», сказал отец. В таком случае, Курико была самой грустной принцессой в мире.  
Её ничего не радовало – ни роскошное платье с кринолином, ни восхищённые взгляды. Сегодня ей представили огромное количество мужчин, но среди них не было того, Единственного.   
Статный красавец в тёмных очках появился в её жизни на миг, но остался в её памяти навсегда. Она знала о нём лишь то, что он самурай, и в день своего рождения попросила отца пригласить на празднество всех самураев Эдо. Но как она не вглядывалась в лица гостей, Господина Майора Тринадцать среди них не было.  
Курико подобрала юбки, чтобы не споткнуться о слишком длинный подол, и начала пробираться через толпу в поисках укромного местечка. По пути пришлось отклонить несколько приглашений на вальс – танцы её сейчас совсем не прельщали. Хотелось уйти куда-нибудь от всех этих людей, побыть одной.  
– Извините, – сказали за её спиной, – вы не подскажете, где тут шведский стол?  
Курико обернулась и замерла, не веря своим глазам. Он пришёл! Её герой явился за ней – сегодня он был без тёмных очков, но Курико всё равно его узнала.  
– Господин Майора Тринадцать, – пролепетала она, едва вспомнила, как дышать.  
– А? – ответил герой.  
Глаза у него были ярко-синие, и не будь Курико уже влюблена по уши, она полюбила бы его сейчас за один только этот взгляд.

Хиджикату не зря называли Демоническим Замкомом – он практически ничего не боялся и ни перед чем не пасовал. И тем не менее, сейчас, при виде юной, красивой девушки, на него накатил такой приступ ужаса, какого он не испытал бы даже при встрече с толпой террористов.  
Конечно, он догадывался, что на вечеринке в доме Мацудайры будет и его дочь, но он представить не мог, что Курико до сих пор помнит то дурацкое имя, которым он назвался, и, кажется, влюблена в него. Вцепившись в его руку, она щебетала о том, как рада его видеть и как долго его ждала, а Хиджиката озирался по сторонам, обливаясь холодным потом и представляя реакцию Мацудайры. Если старик решит, что он крутит роман с его дочерью, то кастрирует с особой жестокостью!   
Заиграла какая-то музыка, и Курико схватилась за него уже обеими руками.  
– Вальс! – сообщила она. – Потанцуем?  
– Я не танцую, – Хиджиката постарался ответить как можно суше.  
Курико это не смутило.  
– Тогда пойдёмте, я познакомлю вас со своим папой, – предложила она радостно.  
– Я передумал, – быстро сказал Хиджиката. – Пошли танцевать.  
Такая резкая перемена настроения ничуть не смутила Курико. Эту девушку вообще нелегко было смутить.  
– Здорово! – воскликнула она и потащила его за собой на танцпол.  
– Только я не умею танцевать, – честно предупредил Хиджиката.   
– Это не беда, я вас научу, – Курико пристроила его руку себе на талию. – Просто слушайте музыку и двигайтесь на «раз-два-три».  
И они начали двигаться.  
– У вас неплохо получается, – заявила Курико спустя некоторое время.  
Хиджиката, проявлявший чудеса реакции, чтобы не оттоптать ей ноги, промычал что-то невнятное.   
Впрочем, постепенно у него и в самом деле начало получаться. Танцевать оказалось не так уж и сложно, не сложнее, чем фехтовать. Тут действовали те же правила – думать, куда ставишь ноги, контролировать дыхание и смотреть в глаза противнику. Вместо противника была безобидная девушка, но в данном случае, это значения не имело.  
Музыка звучала, они танцевали. Хиджиката и рад был бы заняться чем-нибудь другим, например, пойти перекусить, но перспектива «знакомства» с отцом Курико, превратила его в заядлого любителя бальных танцев.   
Один за другим сменились три вальса, и он отчаялся настолько, что был готов даже на позорное бегство. Например, можно сказать, что ему нужно в туалет. Там ведь должно быть слуховое окно или вентиляционное отверстие – хоть какая-то лазейка, через которую он мог бы выбраться отсюда.  
Он уже собрался воплотить свой план в жизнь, когда рация, которую он перед уходом из казарм сунул во внутренний карман, вдруг зашипела, выдала ворох помех и наконец прохрипела:  
– Первый, Первый, это База. Приём.  
– Извини, – сказал Хиджиката, едва сдерживая радость. – Дела.  
Он поспешил покинуть танцпол и отойти подальше. Похоже, в городе что-то случилось, раз Ямазаки связался с ним. Не имело значения, что это – разбойное нападение, теракт, да хоть государственный переворот! Главное, это давало ему возможность оставить Курико под благовидным предлогом.  
– Первый слушает, – сказал он. – Что случилось?  
– Беда, заместитель командующего! С Кондо-саном.  
– Что с ним?  
– После вашего отъезда он какое-то время просидел в штабе, а потом решил навестить Шимуру Отае.  
Хиджиката взглянул на большие часы, висевшие над выходом из зала – без пяти полночь.  
– В такой час?  
– Да, девушка тоже не обрадовалась. Она обошлась с Кондо-саном довольно сурово.  
Учитывая, как Шимура Отае обычно обращалась со своим навязчивым поклонником, трудно было представить, что значит «сурово».  
– Он жив?  
– Без сознания.  
– Вот ведь… – Хиджиката придержал крепкое словцо. Нельзя ругать своего командира, даже если он отправил тебя на бал в Преисподней, а сам пошёл по бабам.  
– Сейчас буду, – сказал он кратко и отключил рацию.

Курико казалось, что она попала в сказку. Господин Майора Тринадцать танцевал с ней, сжимал её руку и не сводил с неё глаз. Курико могла бы так танцевать вечность, но тут её возлюбленного вызвали по рации, и пришлось прерваться. То, что у него была рация, Курико не смутило – как ещё герой узнает, что кому-то нужна помощь. Она даже почти не расстроилась из-за того, что Майора Тринадцать сейчас уйдёт по своим героическим делам. Курико могла ждать столько, сколько потребуется, просто надо договориться о новом свидании.  
Она поспешила за своим возлюбленным и догнала его как раз в тот момент, когда он, закончив разговор, убирал рацию в карман.  
– Господин Майора Тринадцать…  
Кажется, он вздрогнул, хотя наверняка это был обман зрения, герои ведь не дрожат.  
– А, Курико, – сказал он, оборачиваясь. – Извини, но мой друг в беде, и мне нужно срочно уйти.   
Курико понимающе кивнула.  
– Хорошо. А когда мы увидимся вновь?  
Майора Тринадцать как-то нервно облизнул губы.  
– Э... когда-нибудь. Я позвоню.  
Он махнул рукой и поспешно вышел из зала. Курико секунду в недоумении смотрела на дверной проём, а потом бросилась следом.  
Когда она выбежала на лестницу, Майора Тринадцать уже спускался по ступенькам – видимо, он и правда очень спешил.  
– Подождите! – впопыхах крикнула Курико. – У вас же нет моего номера телефона!  
Она запнулась носком туфли о подол, покачнулась, попыталась восстановить равновесие, но подошвы поехали по скользкому мрамору. Схватиться было не за что, пышные тяжёлые юбки сковывали движения, и Курико, беспомощно взмахнув руками, повалилась вперёд, в бездонный колодец лестницы.   
Это было так быстро и страшно, что она даже вскрикнуть не успела, только зажмурилась в ожидании удара. Но ничего не произошло.  
– Ну что ты творишь, – недовольно сказали над головой.  
Курико осторожно приоткрыла глаза. Господин Майора Тринадцать успел взбежать вверх по ступенькам и подхватить её на руки – щека Курико прижималась к его груди, а он крепко держал её за талию. Что-то глухо стукнуло, наверное, её сердце.  
– Надо быть осторожнее, – сказал он и поставил её на пол. – Если бы ты упала, костей бы не собрала.  
Курико послушно кивнула, не слишком вдумываясь в его слова. Испуг прошёл, и единственное, что её расстраивало, это то, что Господин Майора убрал руки с её талии.  
– Вот что, Курико, – сказал он медленно. – Ты замечательная девушка, очень красивая. Если честно, ты слишком хороша для меня. Тебе нужен другой человек, который будет оберегать и любить тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь… Так что, забудь меня и найди себе другого, того, кто будет тебя достоин… Хорошо?  
Курико кивнула со счастливой улыбкой. Господин Майора назвал её красивой и замечательной, а ещё хотел любить её и оберегать. Конечно, всё было хорошо, куда уж лучше. Всё ещё пребывая в эйфории, она наблюдала за тем, как он спускается по лестнице и выходит из дома. Когда за ним захлопнулись двери, она, счастливо улыбаясь, постояла на месте ещё немного, а потом решила вернуться в зал – надо было рассказать родителям, что она наконец нашла человека, с которым готова связать свою жизнь.  
Широкий подол её платья задел какой-то предмет и тот покатился по полу с глухим стуком. Курико наклонилась и присмотрелась – это была банка из-под майонеза.

Мацудайра сидел на краю кровати и, не слушая монотонные причитания жены, пытался остановить крутящийся перед глазами калейдоскоп красок, когда двери вдруг распахнулись с болезненным стуком, и на пороге спальни возникла Курико. Единственной дочери вроде как следовало наполнять его жизнь светом и радостью, но сейчас она была всего лишь ярким пятном, да ещё и шумным, к тому же.  
– Отец. Мама, – сказала она торжественно. – Я собираюсь выйти замуж.  
Мацудайра обхватил голову ладонями и попытался сосредоточиться. Кажется, это была радостная весть, по крайней мере, жена подскочила с кровати, обняла Курико и сказала слишком громко:  
– Милая, это замечательно! И кто же твой избранник?  
– Я не знаю, – ответила Курико. – Но он оставил мне свою вещь, по которой я смогу его разыскать.   
Она подошла к Мацудайре и сунула ему под нос какой-то продолговатый предмет неприятно-жёлтого цвета.  
– Отец, ты же полицейский, для тебя это не составит труда.  
В данный момент Мацудайре трудно было даже повернуть голову. Он зажмурил один глаз и, сосредоточив все свои силы на втором, попытался разглядеть неопознанный объект. В конце концов, ему удалось сфокусировать зрение и определить, что дочь держит в руках майонезную банку.  
Сквозь марево похмелья к его мозгу пробился тревожный сигнал.

– Что это с Хиджикатой-саном? – спросил Ямазаки шёпотом.  
Хиджиката, выглядевший бледным и исхудавшим, мрачно смотрел на собственную тарелку. Все места за его столом пустовали – в последнее время характер замкома сильно испортился, и находиться рядом с ним стало опасно.  
Окита хихикнул.  
– А ты смотри, что дальше будет.  
Хиджиката вытащил из кармана бутылочку кетчупа, скривился от отвращения и выдавил алую жидкость поверх своей порции риса.  
– Кетчуп?! – не поверил своим глазам Ямазаки. – С каких пор он ест кетчуп?  
– С тех пор, как потерял банку майонеза в доме старика Мацудайры! – фыркнул Окита. – Жить захочешь – и кетчуп полюбишь.  
Ямазаки ничего не понял, но посмотрел на замкома с жалостью. Видно был, что тот очень страдает. Хиджиката поддел палочками залитую кетчупом рисовую массу, поднёс её ко рту, тихо выругался, проглотил и тут же запил водой. Некоторое время он сидел неподвижно, а потом вдруг вскочил, с грохотом опрокинув стул. Все, кто был в столовой, испуганно замерли.  
– Не могу больше! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – Уж лучше сеппуку!  
Он схватил бутылку кетчупа и в сердцах бросил её на пол. В мёртвой тишине она прокатилась по кафелю с пугающим стуком. Хиджиката медленно поднёс к лицу руку – на подушечке большого пальца набухала круглая капля крови. Наверное, он порезался о пластмассовый заусенец. Пару секунд Хиджиката стоял неподвижно, а потом рухнул на пол, как подкошенный.

Врачи разводили руками – Хиджиката был совершенно здоров, не отравлен и не ранен, и, тем не менее, вот уже несколько дней он не приходил в себя. Казалось, он просто спит глубоким сном, но никто не мог его добудиться. В штабе Шинсенгуми царило уныние, а Кондо сидел рядом с больным, держа его за руку и глотая слёзы. Один лишь Окита был бодр и оптимистичен.  
– Я знаю, что делать, – сказал он, входя в лазарет с какой-то книгой в руках.  
Кондо шмыгнул носом и взглянул на него с надеждой. Окита многозначительно постучал пальцем по книге, на обложке которой было написано «Сказки народов мира».  
– Нашу спящую красавицу, то есть, Хиджикату-сана, разбудит только поцелуй прекрасного принца! – торжественно объявил он.  
Кондо смутился.  
– Точно принца? – переспросил он. – Может быть, принцессы?  
Но Окита был неумолим.  
– Никаких принцесс, – заявил он, – только принцы. Так в книге написано.  
Книга была толстая, в позолоченном переплёте, внушающая уважение. Кондо затравленно посмотрел на неё, а потом на Хиджикату. Тот выглядел совсем плохо – черты его лица заострились, кожа побелела, и он казался таким далёким, словно был заточён в стеклянный саркофаг. Кондо вспомнил, что именно он отправил друга на роковую вечеринку, и решился.  
Он достал платок, тщательно вытер рот, пробормотал: «Простите, Отае-сан, это ради Тоши», и наклонился над Хиджикатой, вытянув губы трубочкой. Окита вытащил из кармана фотоаппарат и приготовился запечатлеть эту сцену для потомков. Но это уже совсем другая сказка.


End file.
